Jiralhanae Stalker
The Stalker is a Brute (Jiralhanae) rank http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=20779 Bungie.net Stats. Stalkers are notable by their gray colored armor that possess integrated circuitry for Cloaking in their Power Armor as well as a bright red light emitting from their helmet. They often use Radar Jammers to confuse their enemies and are the main users of Incendiary Grenades. It is unknown how Brutes are promoted to this rank (possibly the number of casualties they inflict), but they are commonly seen acting as spies and bodyguards for Brute Chieftains. The Stalkers replaced the Stealth Elites of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 after the Elites became Separatists from the Covenant. Appearance The Brute Stalker does not appear in Halo 2 and is featured in the Halo 3 levels: The Ark, and The Covenant. They use their Active Camouflage to protect their Chieftains. The armor is a misty blue and covers the legs. A large helmet hides their eyes and a red/orange light, possibly a laser sight, sits on the helmet front. Combat Stalkers often employ Plasma Rifles, Spikers and Incendiary Grenades in battle. One Stalker Brute was seen using a Brute Shot on the Ark. Once you spot the distinctive visual disruption, caused by their active camouflage, use your weapon and melee them. They will be stunned and temporarily visible. Follow up with more melees until they're dead. Charge a Plasma Pistol and fire at the movement shimmers and it will usually strip their power armor. If the Brute goes berserk, dodge the physical attacks and finish off with a melee. On higher difficulties, it is advised to use grenades, as they will blow their cover, and they can be quickly finished off by an automatic weapon. Watch for enemy fire and destroy any Radar Jammers you see deployed on the ground. Using the Power Drain will also strip their armor off, resulting in them being visible. Another way to spot a Stalker is if the Stalker is standing on a glass floor, look at the glass, their feet will be visible. It is also effective to use a Spiker as the spikes are visible when stuck in the Brute. Defeating them is the easiest way to get incendiary grenades. In the official Halo 3 guide it states that there is a 'Brute Tracker'. No such Brute has been found though it may be that they were cut from the game, or are higher ranking Stalkers. Trivia *Todd McFarlane released an action figure of a Brute Stalker for its second series of action figures. It features two Spikers and a removable helmet. *When combating Brute Stalkers, it is easier to spot them if you have your flashlight on. *It is easier to spot a Brute Stalker by looking for its feet, as their cloaking reveals their feet more than any part of their body. *Stalkers will sometimes work as bodyguards for Chieftains, as seen in The Covenant. *Occasionally a Brute Stalker will drop a piece of equipment known as "Cloaking" which can be activated by the player, unlike Active Camouflage. *Stalkers are some of the only Brutes in Halo 3 that use plasma weapons, the others being the War Chieftains who occasionaly wield Plasma Cannons, there is also the Brutes who operate the turret on the Brute Prowler and Jump Pack Brutes. Though sometimes Brutes can be see using Plasma Rifles. *On higher difficulties, a single Brute Stalker, wielding a Brute Shot can be found at the second highest level of the Cartographer entrance on The Ark. *One way to kill brute stalkers is to use your radar,they will appear on your radar even though they are invisible. Sources Category:Brutes Category:The Covenant